RAW Romance
by TheDarkAngelFairy
Summary: Cassidy McMahon is Vince's neice, But a ring accident leaving her brother paralyzed makes things hard, When Vince convinces her to join up at just 17.Cassidy falls in love with an older superstar, but a lifelong friend discovers a plot against her, will t
1. Arrivial

Cassidy stared in awe at the hotel room. It was huge. It made her room back home in Kentucky look like a closet.

As she was investigating the room the door opened and Trish Stratus walked in.

She looked around,

"Hello?" She called.

Cassidy came from around the corner.

"Trish? But I though you left WWE?" Cassidy looked puzzled.

"I did, that's why you're here Hun, we needed a replacement." Trish said smiling.

Cassidy's eyes got big; when her uncle had asked her to come up to Toronto for a part in a special wrestling event she figured she'd be guest announcer again.

She had no idea he wanted her to take the place of Trish, her hero.

"Well come on, its time I showed you the ropes of this wrestling bit. Ha! Pardon the pun" Trish smile and laughed whole-heartedly. She walked toward the door of the hotel room.

Cassidy happily trailed behind her.

Vince paced back and forth. He dreaded the next few weeks. His brother was going to kill him for bringing Cassidy into wrestling.

But he had no choice, Cassidy was perfect she was pretty, young, athletic and she defiantly had the attitude of a RAW Diva.

Cass was just 17 years old, she'd be the youngest Diva yet, but he had faith in his niece.

She walked through the door behind Trish, her head down.

Cassidy was nervous, she'd been around wrestling since she was 6, but it was always a guest announcer spot or an act. She never thought she'd be a real diva.

She used to dream about it when she was young. But her father refused to let her, especially after James got hurt. She wasn't even allowed to go to the arena with her Uncle Vince.

"Cassidy" Vince hugged her and smiled," I guess Trish told you why you're really here."

"Yeah," Cassidy said.

"Well now there is only one question Cass, Do you want to be a Diva?" He asked a smile on his face.

"Ye- Yes I do." She said shyly.

"Good, that's just the answer I was hoping for. Trish here will be helping you out, she'll train you tell you the do's and don'ts of all this just listen to whatever she says ok?"

"Ok"

"Well Cass, its time to get you into the dressing room, and I'll tell you what we're going to do tonight" Trish said leading her away.


	2. A Heart to Heart

Cassidy sat on a bench in the locker room. Trish was fiddling with a combination lock.   
"Dammit, stupid Dollar Tree locks." Trish kicked the locker, and then gave up.

"Whets wrong Cass? You look so down"

"I don't know, I mean this should be a dream come true for me. I've wanted to wrestle since I was like 6. This is it this is my shot but… I'm scared. I've been in this arena a zillion times, but this, this is different Trish" Cassidy sighed she was holding back tears.  
"Talk to me Cass, that's what I am here for I'm going to help you any way I can" Trish said soothingly.  
"Its just, my brother James, we used to talk about being a tag team when we both became wrestlers. When he joined the WWE I was so proud of him, and so was my dad. We traveled with him all of that summer, but when school started Dad stopped it, he told James I had to be in school. I was 1000 miles away from my brother the night he got hurt. A jet plane couldn't have gotten me too him fast enough." Cassidy had tears in her brown eyes.  
Trish put an arm around her shoulders.  
"Its okay Cass, we all know how close you and James were. It's understandable."  
"After he got hurt, Dad stopped watching wrestling he blamed Vince for it. They didn't talk for almost a year. What's my dad going to say when he watches this tonight? I'm afraid he'll make me quit, and I can't do that. This is my dream this is perfect."

Cassidy held back the tears and wiped her eyes.  
"Its ok, I'm sure Vince will make this work. Now come on its time to get you dressed and ready. Tonight is the night your story line starts."

A few minutes later after hair and makeup was done…

Cassidy looked in the mirror. Her outfit consisted of baggy black pants, black wrestling boots and a white tank top that showed her muscles. Cass was pretty athletic she lifted weights a little and she ran track and played soccer. She wasn't like Chyna but she was toned. Her long blonde hair hung free down past her shoulders and her glasses were traded for contacts.

"Cass come on!"  
She sighed and walked out the locker room door.


	3. The Storyline Begins

"The Storyline Begins"

Cassidy trembled, she was nervous this should have been the most exciting day of her life she was going to be making her first appearance as a WWE Diva.  
Lita walked past her, as her music started. She smiled and began her entrance.  
"Cass Hey!" Smiled an over excited Mickie as she bounced into the arena.

Cassidy played her instructions over and over in her head… '10 minutes after the match starts you run in unnoticed and distract her, so Lita can get the pin' Cass took a deep breath and started watching the clock.  
Suddenly she heard someone whistling behind her, she turned Triple H was making a stupid face and laughing. She rolled her eyes, and couldn't help but smile.  
"Hey Hunter!" Cass said softly.  
"What's wrong Casserole?" He asked with a big grin.  
"Nerves," she said hitting him playfully.  
"Don't worry, you were born to be a Diva" He looked at the clock.  
"Its been 10 minutes…"   
Cassidy jumped up "Thanks Hunter" she said and ran out, starring at the ground as she crept toward the ring. Mickie bounced around Lita and over to Cass.  
"HEY MICKIE!" Cass yelled from behind her.  
Mickie turned around; Lita tackled her from behind and got the pin.

"_Well J.R. looks like Lita won this match, thanks to Cassie Mchoan, Now this makes me think… What's gonna happen at the upcoming Diva Pay Per Veiw"_

Cassidy couldn't help but smile as she and Lita skipped out of the ring imitating Mickie.


	4. The First Confrontation

The First Confrontation

After RAW that night, all of the Superstars and Diva's had a party in a hotel room Vince rented for them that night. Since Cassidy was under 21, she couldn't party much. So she sat in a beanbag in the corner.  
Her only entertainment was the Karaoke machine beside her, she couldn't sing but she could watch superstars try to sing. Right now it was Sean Michaels; Cassidy had known Sean and Hunter since she was little. They were close friends of the family, even closer since Hunter had married Stephanie. Sean and Hunter had always gone out of their way to make her laugh, tonight was no different. Sean smiled as he started trying to croon an old 80s love song. It was hysterical. He was bad, really bad, bad enough that Hunter came over and physically took the mic from him, "Sean for everyone's safety, and your own please stop singing" He said and rolled his eyes toward Cass. She laughed.  
But then of course she was bored again. She felt pretty lonely but she promised Trish she'd stay at the party and not venture off alone. So she just sat there and starting thinking, 'Why am I doing this to myself…What about school…" It was hard enough for Cassidy growing up with the last name McMahon, kids either used her to try to meet their favourite wrestler or completely dissed her because they didn't like it. Now here she was not even 18, and a Diva. What was she thinking.  
Then suddenly everything got quiet, she stood up and saw her father standing out the door. "WHERE THE HELL IS CASS?" he yelled. Her face turned red. She ran to him.  
"I'm right here." She pushed him out the door and closed it behind her.  
"You are NOT wrestling young lady" He said.  
"Yes I am! I've wanted to do this since I was little and you know it. This is the one thing I am good at, and you are trying to take it away from me!" Cassidy's eyes were filling with tears.

"Cassidy Reyanne McMahon! James almost died because of this bull; and you think I am going to let my teenage daughter risk life and limb for this stupidity my brother calls a sport?" He was yelling now. All Cassidy wanted to do was melt into the ground.  
"I don't care what you say I'm almost 18 and I'll do what I damn well please" Cass said fighting back the ever present tears.  
Suddenly there was a cry of joy from the room where the party was, Cass turned to find the door cracked open and about a dozen Superstars crowded around by it.  
She smiled.

"Hank! Little brother! Come here!" Vince was speed walking down the hallway. He ushered his brother down the hall and turned to wink at Cass.


	5. A Newfound Friend

A Newfound Friend

Note: The ages of some of the superstars have been altered to better fit my fan fic.

Cassidy pulled her knees up to her chest, and pressed her back against the wall. She was sitting outside of the hotel room where the party was going on, everyone seemed to have forgotten about her.  
"Cassidy McMahon? Is that you?" asked a male voice.  
Cassidy looked up, it was Kenny. One of her biggest WWE crushes, though she'd never admitted it to anyone but Stephie and Trish.

"Yeah its me." She said wiping the tears from her face, she couldn't belive he was seeing her like this.  
'Can tonight get any worse?' she thought to herself.  
"Oh Gosh what's wrong?" He crouched beside her and put a comforting arm around her. She felt her face blushing.  
"My dad, he's trying to make me quit, and he made a scene in front of everyone" She couldn't hold it back any more she broke down. She started to shake and cry.  
Kenny pulled her closer to him.  
"It'll be okay Cass" He said softly.


	6. Concern

A Concerned Friend

This is the longest chapter left! I hope you like it. Also I have done some major rethinking of the story line, I think everyone will be surprised. Thanks to CagedSparkle, and WickedFaery (Amber) who helped me out alot

Trish retrieved Cass from Kenny's arms, much to Cass' disappointment a few minutes later. They walked back to their room, passing an angry looking John Cena along the way.  
"Wonder what's got him pissed…" Trish asked shrugging her shoulders.

Cass was barely paying Trish any attention; she was too busy thinking about Kenny. He was so sweet, and cute. She was plotting on how to convince her uncle to let her have a storyline with him.

"Cass! Cass! Earth to Cass!" Trish called. Cass turned.  
"Hun…the room's right here." Trish opened the door to their hotel room.  
Cassidy blushed…she had bypassed the door by about 5 feet. She looked down and walked into the room.

"You're head over heals for him aren't you?" Trish asked as Cass began to get ready for bed.  
"No…I…We're. Yes" Cassidy confessed, blushing red. She smiled as she though about Kenny holding her in his arms.  
"AWWWW! That's so cute! You'd just better not let Vince hear about it he'd flip I'm supposed to keep you focused on training. Not boys" Trish said with a laugh.

The next morning came all too soon for Cass. It seemed like she had only been asleep a few moments when Trish hit her with a pillow to wake her up. Cass groaned and rolled over, to look at the clock.  
3:30. she glared at Trish.  
"Don't look at me like that; your uncle woke me up. He wants to see you by the way." Trish said.  
Cassidy's heart dropped. This was it. Vince was going to tell her that he couldn't convince her dad. She'd have to quit wrestling. She forced herself to get up and take a shower. She almost cried while she was washing her hair.  
She dressed and brushed out her hair. Trish hugged her, "Cheer up kiddo, Vince sounded pretty happy on the phone, maybe it's not what you think"  
Cassidy forced a smile and a happy tone "Thanks Trish".  
She opened the door and walked down the hall, her heart beating faster with every step. She wanted to cry but she couldn't. Finally she was at the door to Vince's hotel room. She took a deep breath and knocked on the door.

Trish never bothered to close the door after Cassidy left. She was putting her stuff back in her suitcase when she heard footsteps behind her. She jumped around ready to fight, only to see it was a very surprised John Cena.  
"JOHN! What in the _hell _are you doing?" She asked.

"I came to talk to you about Cassidy" He said his eyes wide.  
"Well, What about her?" Trish asked puzzled.

"Did you see whose arms she was in last night Trish?" He asked.  
"Yes, and I think it is sweet. Kenny is close to her age, he'll be good for her" Trish said even more confused than she was before.

"No! It's not for her! It's bad! Trish. Very bad!" John exclaimed.

Then there was a knock at the door. Trish and John both turned too see Kenny standing there.  
"Uhm, Is Cassidy here?" He asked nervously.  
"No and you-"John started to tell him off but Trish interrupted.  
"Sorry Ken, she went to go talk to Vince. If you walk that way I'm sure you'll run into her!" She winked.  
Kenny smiled "Thanks" and walked out the door.  
"TRISH! We need to keep Kenny away from Cass not push them together!" He said. His face was getting red.  
"Why? What is so horribly wrong about Kenny and Cass!?" Trish asked. She was annoyed now.  
"He's using her! Don't you get it? He's playing on her emotions! Cassidy is Vince's niece; we all know she has the power to get him to do anything. Kenny knows that too, and he wants to use it for his and the Spirit Fags fame."  
"John, I know you hate the Squad but c'mon. Kenny is a sweet guy. He wouldn't do that to Cass! Calm down and relax. I'll talk to her about it ok?" Trish patted John on the shoulder.  
"Fine." John said. He walked out of the room with his hands in the air. "I give up"  
Trish closed the door behind him; she chuckled at John's worrying. Kenny wasn't like that…was he?

"Come in!" Vince called. Cassidy opened the door slowly.  
"Cass! Good to see you're up already come in come in." Her uncle greeted her with a smile.  
'Okay he's happy that's a good sign' She though.  
"You wanted to see me?" She said nervously

"Yes, I had a long talk with your father last night." He started.  
"I was afraid you'd say that" Cass sat down in a chair in the corner.  
"Well now wait. Your father is only worried about you, and he has a right to be. This business is dangerous and stressful. But I assured him you were ready-. You are ready aren't you?"

Cass nodded  
"Good. Now there are a few ground rules, you have to agree too. Number one, No partying, drinking etc, Number two, No stupidly dangerous stunts, Number three, you have to go back to school at the end of the summer and finish your Senior year."  
"So I can do it? I can be a diva!?" Cass hugged her uncle tightly.  
"Oh Uncle Vince you're the best!" She cried.  
"I know I know!" He said with a laugh. "Now go get packed. We have to be on a plane in a few hours."

Cassidy walked back out into the hallway with a huge grin on her face. She was so happy she couldn't believe it.

"Well this is a big change in mood from last night, feeling better?"   
Cass looked up, and blushed. It was Kenny.  
"Yeah a lot better. My dad said I can do it!" She said excitedly.  
"That's awesome Cassidy." Kenny smiled. "So, err want to go grab some breakfast?" He asked his voice a little shaky.  
"Sure! That'd be great, let me go tell Trish where I am going first" She answered smiling.  
"Here I'll walk with you." He said turning the direction of her room.  
"Ok" Cass walked beside of him back to the room she shared with Trish.  
They didn't talk as they walked. They were both to nervous.  
When they reached the door, Cassidy turned toward him "Wait here I'll be right back" Kenny nodded.  
She walked in the room, "Hey Trish, I'm going to go have breakfast with Kenny ok?"  
"I don't think so, not yet anyways. You have to pack. We're leaving soon you know." Trish said. She was putting the last of her stuff in her suitcase.  
"I'm taking my stuff down to the bus. Pack yours and do the same" She said, zipping her suitcase up.  
"Alright" Cassidy's heart fell. Trish walked out the door.  
Kenny walked in quietly.   
"Sorry, I have to" Cass started.  
"Pack yeah I heard. I'll help you carry your stuff to the bus if you want." Kenny offered with a smile.  
"Thanks I'd like that" Cassidy said. She started to pack her things.


	7. Surprises

**Surprises**

**Note: Sorry for any delays in posting this Chapter, my internet went down.  
-DISCLAIMER: of course I own nothing except the Characters of:  
Hank McMahon/Cassidy McMahon and James McMahon-**

Finally the bus full of stars arrived at the hotel. Kenny shook Cassidy awake. Immediately her face turned red, she couldn't believe she had slept on him all the way to the hotel.

"Sorry" She said softly as she stood up and grabbed her carry on bag.

"Ah, don't worry about it, you're cute when you sleep" Kenny said with a grin. Cassidy smiled back. They walked off the bus

"CASS! Come on!" Trish called. Cassidy looked at Kenny  
"I, uh have to go."  
"Alright, I'll see ya okay?" Kenny said. Cassidy nodded, and ran to catch up with Trish.

The room that Cassidy shared with Trish, was right beside of her uncle Vince's. Cass figured he was trying to keep a closer eye on her. She just hoped he wouldn't try to stop her from seeing Kenny. She really liked him, and for the first time ever she was pretty sure he liked her as well.

"What are we doing tomarrow Trish?" Cassidy asked innocently as she unpacked her suitcase.  
"Well, you have physical training to get you ready for Monday." Trish said and she did the same.  
"Wonderful," Cass muttered. She wouldn't be seeing Kenny then.  
"Vince is going to work out the details with you for Monday too." Trish told her, "and if I were you, I wouldn't mention Kenny. For his safety and mine" Cass laughed.

-The Next Morning-

Cass dressed in sweat pants and a tank top, she pulled her hair into a ponytail and didn't bother with any make up. She loved working out and she couldn't wait to get the day started. But first she had to visit Vince. She picked up the hotel phone and dialed his extention.  
"Hey, are you ready to discuss Monday?" She asked in a cheery voice.  
"Yes, come on over" Vince replied and hung up the phone.  
"Hey Trish, I'm going on over to my uncles! I'll meet you in the gym in a few" She called and walked out the door.

Vince usually had the biggest room, with a desk and a Jacuzzi tub. Which, any of the superstars

could have almost anything they wanted, but most were happy with a nice bed and satellite television.

Cass said down opposite Vince in a chair.

"Monday night, there will be a match between Mickie and Lita. You are going to be ringside. Waiting, when Maria goes to pin Lita, you are going to interfere alright?" Vince said looking at the set up for Monday nights event.  
"Ok." Cass said. She was already planning something.

Cass left her uncles room, and walked down the hallway and stairs, to the first floor where the gym was. Cassidy had been trained to know how to land, and carry out most of the moves she would be doing, but she had to keep her muscles in shape to keep from getting hurt.  
Trish was waiting for her.  
"Alright, are you ready to get started?" She asked.  
"I was born ready" Cass said with a smile.

Kenny shared a conjoint room with the other members of the Spirit Squad. He had known most of them since he was a kid. Mikey, though was his older brother. They all stood around the room. Mikey had called a 'meeting'.

"So far, so good." Mikey began "Cassidy is right were we want her, in love with Kenny, it won't be long now before we are champions, and have more matches than we can handle"  
Kenny sighed. Playing Cassidy was hard, she was so young and she was very pretty. But as in everything the Squad came first.

John walked into the gym, Cassidy was kick boxing a swinging punching bag, Getting ready for Monday no doubt. He walked over to them. The punching bag came swinging at his head.  
"WHOA! Watch it there McMahon!" He laughed. He pushed the bag back at her.  
She stopped to catch her breathe, and smiled.  
"I'll take you on Cena!" She taunted him. But inside her heart was ripping into pieces, it was just like when her brother was wrestling.  
"Oh really McMahon?" John said raising an eyebrow.  
"Yeah, come and get some." Cassidy laughed  
John charged at her, picked her up and threw her over his shoulder.  
"You want some of this? Huh do ya?" John laughed.  
"Alright John I think you've proved your point, now put her down!" Trish said, annoyed at Johns interruption.  
"Awe come on Trish, let Cass have a break. I'll buy you both ice cream" John said.  
Trish's cell phone rang, she glanced at it.  
"Go ahead, you're in charge John I have to take this" Trish said rolling her eyes, and walking outside.  
"HA! Score. Well what do you say Cass, ice cream?" John asked, Cass who was still hanging upside down over his shoulders.  
"Yes!" She squeaked.  
John carried her out of the room and into the 'Breakfast room' of the hotel. When they got in there he put her down. She punched him playfully. He ordered her peach, her favourite.  
They sat down at a table.

"Hey, um Cass, can I talk to you about something?" He asked her, as she ate her ice cream. She looked up.  
"Yeah sure, what is it?" She asked.  
"Its about Kenny, I don't really think you should get too close to him Cass girl" John started. But he was interrupted when Hunter showed up.

"Hey Cena, Cass c'mon, Trish sent me to come get you!" He said. Cass stood up.  
"Thanks for the ice cream, but we better go."  
The couple fallowed Hunter back into the gym. Where Trish, and Vince were waiting.  
"What's going on?" Cassidy asked suspiciously.

"I have a surprise for you Cass." Vince said, with a grin on his face.  
"Did you really think I was going to let you be a Diva without me?" A familiar male voice said from behind her. Cassidy turned quickly.  
"James!" She ran over to where her brother was seated in his wheelchair, and hugged his neck. There were tears in her eyes.  
John walked over, and slapped palms with James. "Long time no see man." He said.  
"Hey John." James said he hugged his sister.  
"But what are you doing here?" Cass asked puzzled.  
"I'm here to be your body guard sis, and to keep any horny superstars away." John laughed. Cass's face turned red.


	8. James' Welcoming Party

**Note: This is a pretty short chapter, just to establish some more of the story line, while I decide what should happen next. **

Vince rented out the entire lounge part of the hotel, and had it closed off so that everyone could have a party for Cassidy and James. It became more of an intimate gathering of old friends that a wild party though. Randy Ortin was there, with Edge and Lita. Both members of DX were there, Hunter and Shawn, Trish, John Cena and Mickie James. The people whom had helped raise Cassidy and James. Randy and John were James' best friends, Mickie was his 'girl' from back when he wrestled, Hunter and Shawn are old family friends back from god knows when. Everyone was laughing and joking, playing video games and cheering, except Cass. She just felt out of place, she was the youngest person in the room, that's what drew her to Kenny; he was just 2 years older than her. He knew what it was like to be young in the WWE; he was someone she could relate too. Even if he was a member of the Tag Group everyone hated, the Squad didn't matter to Cassidy, and he was perfectly sweet to her.

Kenny walked in the room were the party for Cassidy's brother was being held. But he didn't see Cassidy at first. He looked around, and finally spotted her in a corner looking like she was somewhere else entirely. He walked over to her.

"Hey McMahon," He said playfully punching her in the shoulder. She looked up and smiled. He sat down beside of her,  
"So, how come you're not with your brother?" Kenny asked. Motioning toward James with his head.  
"He's spending time with his old friends, I'm sure he doesn't want his kid sister buggin' him all night" She said as if it were nothing.  
"Hey Cass! " James called, "I brought your DDR game!"

Cassidy grabbed Kenny's hand and drug him over to where everyone was crowded around the television. Dance Dance Revolution had been Cass and James favorite game before the accident, but not that James was paralyzed he had to use the controller to play, and he still beat Cass every time.

"Lets go" James said, Cassidy took her shoes off and stood in position on the mat, James pressed start, and the music started.  
'Right, left, up, up, right, right, left' Cassidy repeated the moves over and over in her head. But she still lost.

"Hey Kenny, why don't you play?" Shawn pushed Kenny toward Cass. She smiled shyly and hooked up the other mat for him.  
"But wait I..." Kenny started to protest. But it was no use.  
"Don't worry. I'll pick an easy one" James said, laughing. The music started, Kenny tried to keep up with the colored arrows on the screen, but he got tangled up and fell flat on his face. The room erupted into laughter.

Cass bent down beside him, "Ohm gosh are you ok?" She helped him too his feet. This time Kenny's face was red.  
"Meh, I'm okay" Kenny was pissed, but didn't want to show it in front of Cass, that would ruin everything.  
"Wow Kenman! That was a classic!" Shawn mocked. Kenny turned away.  
"Cass! Come on we need another player!" James called to her.  
"Go on; spend time with your brother." Kenny said. Cass looked at him, sadly.  
"Oh Kenny I'm so-"She didn't get to finish her sentence, Kenny kissed her softly on the cheek.  
"I'll catch you later k?" He walked out of the room.

She just stood there stunned. That was the closest to a first kiss she had ever came close too.


	9. Reluctant Planning P1

Chapter 9  
"Reluctant Planning"

_Notes: I had to rush the story along a little, and I have added a few new little twists. p enjoy!!_

Monday Night RAW 

John watched as Cassidy stood in the ring besife her uncle. She was nervus, he wished he was right there beside her, or could at least be able to comfort her a little more.  
Cass would always be his number one fan, she had been since back when he was the 'Prototype'.

She smiled, Vince finished her introduction and handed her the microphone.  
"I'm Cass McMahon and I _will_ be the youngest Women's Champion. Trish was the best and I will be even better" Cassidy announced. John snickered, she knew what she was doing, how to get everyone riled up. Half the stadium cheered, whilst the other half booed her. She knew that as a McMahon she would instantly be pretty hated. But she hoped to be able to change that soon.

Cassidy walked out of the ring smiling. John moved to congratulate her, but Kenny got to her first. He hugged her tightly.  
"You were great" He said smiling a big fake smile. Cassidy beamed, her cheeks a vibrant glowing red.  
"Kenny when I go to fight my first match, will you accompany me to the ring?" She asked with a hopefully innocent smile that made John was to scream.  
"Of course I will" He smiled and kissed her softly on the forehead. "I have to go get ready for my match" He said, walking off.

Cassidy floated towards the Diva's locker room, completely oblivious to anything that was going on backstage, she was too happy to notice that John was deep in a conversation with Randy Orton, whom had been rivals on TV and in reality for years…

"Randy, listen to me. I'm serious" John begged, as Randy rolled his eyes.  
"We all know you hate the Squad, John. There aren't many of us that do like them, but it doesn't mean Kenny isn't a good guy deep inside" Randy argued.  
"Randy Orton, if you care about Cassidy McMahon then you'll just hear me out" John said angrily. That statement stuck something in Randy, of course he cared about Cassidy, she was James' little sister. He had watched her grow up, she was like a little sister to all the superstars.  
"Alright John, I'm listening" Randy said reluctantly.  
"Kenny is bad news, he's playing her like a game boy, and she's completely blind to it." Randy looked at John and rolled his eyes "I'm not done yet, Mikey and Kenny have a plan. I saw Mikey wink at Kenny on the bus, while she was cuddled up in his arms" John finished.  
"Okay, well if this is all true what are you planning to do about all this?" Randy asked.

"That's were you come in" John started.

Meanwhile

In the Spirit Squads Locker Room 

Kenny sat, his back pressed against a locker.  
"Why am I doing this" he asked himself out loud. Kenny loved being a wrestler, but he hated the person he was in the WWE, he hated being hated, and he really hated what he was doing to Cassidy McMahon. She liked him. He could see it in her brown eyes when he walked into the room, she lit up, and it killed him inside.

Suddenly the door swung open. Kenny glanced over as his older brother Mikey entered the locker room.

"Look alive Kenny-boy not much longer now." He said grabbing a water from a cooler.  
Kenny just sighed.

Mikey glared at him.  
"What is it now?" He asked, anger rising in his voice.  
"Nothing Mikey. Go away." Kenny said. His brother was such an ass.  
"Its that girl isn't it. Listen here twerp!" Mikey grabbed Kenny by the shirt. "You'd better get your act together and do your job"  
Kenny shoved him away.  
"Trust me I'll get the job done" Kenny said. He punched the locker and walked out.


	10. Reluctant Planning P2

Kenny pressed his face against the cold concrete of the hallway. He wanted to cry, to scream to do something besides just stand there and feel the way he did. His heart was heavy and his head hurt.  
All of what was going on around him made him question his loyalty, his heart or his brother.

Randy pulled his boots on and stood up. He looked at himself in the mirror.  
'What are you getting yourself into RKO" He asked himself, and shook his head.  
"Randy" a voice said coming from the other side of the door. Randy rolled his eyes.  
He opened the door and let a nervous looking John Cena in.  
"What is it now John?" Randy asked, he was starting to question his decision to help John with this crazy idea.

"I got a video camera. Now we just have to get it in their locker room" John said holding up a small digital video camera.  
"Where did you?" Randy asked, but he wasn't sure if he really wanted to know where John had found a video camera in a matter of 15 minutes.  
"Carlito let me borrow it." John said offhand. John was eager to get his master plan underway.  
"Ew man I don't even want to know why Carlito has one of those." Randy shuddered at the thought.

Cassidy was in the women's locker room with Trish. Her match was just moments away. Every diva had an equal chance of fighting for the title in the coming weeks, and the deciding match would be at the All Diva PPV that was coming up.  
The first match would be Cassidy VS Maria. Since both of them weren't very high carder's they would fight each other first, and then the winner would go on to face whoever won the match between Mickie James and Candice Michelle, who were to fight next Monday Night.

"Ok. Now Maria is strong, physically, she's fast but little so it's easy to throw her around…" Trish was trying to pump Cassidy up and give her advice but Cassidy was barely listening. She was lost in though about **him**.  
She couldn't wait until her match, not because she got to fight, but because Kenny would be accompanying her to the ring, and that meant a lot to her.

There was a knock at the locker room door. Trish stood up and answered it.  
Kenny was standing there, looking a little nervous.  
"They sent me to get you, um are you ready?" He asked.  
Cassidy smiled and stood up.  
"Yeah I'm ready." She turned to Trish and hugged her. "Thank you." She whispered.  
Kenny took Cass's hand and they walked toward the stage entrance.

"We're going to what?" Randy exclaimed. He couldn't believe what John was telling him.  
"We are going to break into the Spirit Squad's locker room and plant the video camera, so we can catch Kenny's confession on tape." John repeated.  
"You're crazy, that's like sabotage Cena, what if we get caught. Vince is not going to believe we're doing it for Cassidy." Randy said.  
"Well we have to take the chance, Randy. It IS for Cass. She needs us, and we have to be there for her." John replied. "We're going to wait, until the next show. Be at the stadium early. It's going to be in Boston, I know that place well. Alright?" John said, looking at Randy, waiting.  
"I'll be here John. But I'm doing this for Cassidy, and only for Cassidy." Randy shook his head. He was going to kill John if anything went wrong.

Cassidy won her match against Maria, fairly quickly. Even though the two were pretty evenly matched, Cassidy was a bit bigger than Maria, and could pick her up and toss her around a little. Maria put up a good fight though, but Cassidy gave her a chick kick in the end, and pinned her for the three count.  
She was ecstatic, she was moving on to the next round, and one step closer to the Championship.


	11. 4 AM

**A/N: Sorry such a delayed update! My computer got formatted and I lost all my documents and all the chapters to this I had been working on so I'm starting again from scratch almost! lol. But anyway as usual I own nothing, and please R&R let me know what you guys want!!!**

"Kenny! Where are we going?" Cassidy giggled, as she was pulled down the hallway of a ridiculously overpriced hotel that Vince had stuck them in.

"You'll see when we get there Cass. Just be quiet" Kenny said smiling slyly. He was playing the calm, cool guy act well he thought. He was really sweating bullets, he and everyone knew that Cassidy McMahon was off limits, Vince had already warned them all about that, the week before she came on RAW. Cassidy kept her mouth closed, and followed Kenny quietly. It was late, erm well early whatever you want to call it, either way she should have been in the bed in her room asleep. If Trish woke up and Cassidy wasn't in her bed she'd probably tell Vince, and then Cass would be in a lot of trouble.

But Kenny was so absolutely perfect, ok so the whole ale cheerleader think was a little lame, but she could look past that. He was such a great guy.

Finally they stopped at an elevator shaft, Kenny pulled out his room key, and swiped it in the slot, the elevator doors opened and he pulled her inside.  
Once inside the elevator, Kenny pushed the button, to take them to the eighth and top floor.

"Kenny Dykstra tell me where you are taking me right now!" Cass demanded, as the elevator began to climb upwards. Kenny only smiled slyly.  
"Close your eyes." He replied. He put his hands on her shoulders and the elevator doors opened, and he led her out of the elevator shaft.Cassidy tried to peak, but Kenny had turned her facing the now closing elevator doors, so she still couldn't see what Kenny had woke her up at nearly 4AM to see. She could only smell the faint fragrance of chlorine and feel a cool breeze as if they were outside…"Ok," Kenny said, the excitement was evident in his voice. "You can look now"  
Cassidy spun around.

Cassidy gasped at what she saw. They were on the roof of the hotel, looking out over the beautiful city. The lights and the view were amazing. Then after taking in all of the scenery around her, Cassidy realized why she smelled chlorine, and why Kenny had brought her up here, the hotel's swimming pool.

"Oh my Damn!" She exclaimed.  
Kenny smiled " I heard James talking about you loving to swim, and then I found this place while me and Mikey were running earlier, I thought it would be a great place for us to wind down."  
"It's great Kenny" Cassidy beamed.

"C'mon then, lets go swimming" Kenny said he started to undress.

Cassidy felt her heart leap into her throat.  
"If he gets naked, I'm passing out" she thought to herself, as she felt herself blush. Her bikini was back in her room, and even if she had it she wasn't sure she liked the thought of Kenny seeing her in it, Cassidy was fit, but she was still a little conscious of her tummy. She wasn't as skinny as the other Diva's were, but she had muscle.

"Here, I brought these, I figured you wouldn't have a suit or anything" Kenny said almost as if he had read her mind. He tossed her a green wad. She blushed, said  
"Thanks Kenny." And then stepped behind a curtain in front of the Jacuzzi tub beside the elevator doors.

She put on Kenny's green shorts that came down to her knees and his tank top, it fit her well. It was one of his Spirit squad wife-beaters that said Kenny down the back of it. She looked at her reflection in the glass doors; she looked like she was Kenny's girl. She liked the way that sounded, _Kenny's Girl. _Yeah. She liked that a lot.

When Cassidy re-emerged from behind the curtain, Kenny was no where to be found. She looked around puzzled and whispered "Kenny?" There was no answer, and then without warning, Kenny tackled Cassidy, wrapping his arms around her and they both fell into the pool with a loud splash.  
It caught Cassidy off guard and she screamed as the fell.

The couple emerged a few seconds later, breathless and laughing.  
Little did either of them know, that the VIP breakfast buffet, was also on the 8th floor, not to far from the pool…


	12. Caught on the Rooftop

In the McMahon rooms:

_"Mr. McMahon?" A female voice said into the phone.  
"Yes, who is calling?"  
"This is the clerk at the V.I.P. Breakfast Lounge, I was told to inform you if any of your charges used their cards to come up to the swimming pool."  
"mmhmm"  
"There is a tall boy, and a short blonde girl up here sir."  
"Thank you. I'll take care of it"_

Meanwhile…

Kenny and Cassidy were having a water fight. Cassidy was winning. She managed to swim out into the 5 ½ ft end, away from Kenny.  
"I'll get you McMahon!" He said diving under water and coming after her.

When he re-emerged he pulled his arms around her, and pulled her into his chest. She looked up at him, and Cassidy felt her heart stop.

They were both dripping wet.

Kenny looked down at the beautiful girl in his arms. Her long blonde hair was drenched, but her eyes, were so bright and brown. She was so innocent, and just so perfect.  
He leaned down to her, their noses almost touching; he could feel her body shaking below him. He took a deep breath, and leaned closer to Cassidy's trembling lips, he felt her body move as she gasped,

Cassidy felt her self gasp as his lips moved ever closer to hers, she thought she might faint.  
_That would be brilliant Cassidy, get your first kiss, faint in the pool and drown all at seventeen.  
_  
Kenny pulled her to him tighter, he ran one of his hands down the side of her face, and pulled it to his, and kissed her roughly on the lips.

Cassidy kissed him back softly, still trembling. She seriously felt like she was going to faint now. She felt Kenny's hands sliding on her back, she kept kissing him.

Kenny felt Cassidy tense up, he kissed her once more and then pulled away, she smiled as she gasped for her breath, her cheeks were red. He couldn't help but wonder, because of her nerves and awkwardness, if that hadn't just been her first kiss.

Cassidy tried to hide her goofy grin, and the blush of red she could feel warming her cheeks and ears, but it wasn't working too well. Her heart was pounding. She felt invincible, like she could fly, this feeling was greater than the way she had felt after winning her first wrestling match.

Both Kenny and Cassidy were so wrapped up in their thoughts, that they didn't notice the elevator numbers rushing toward 8, or even them opening and the shadowy figure of a person stepping out, and walking towards them.

"Cassidy McMahon!" A strong, and all to familiar voice yelled sternly. Cassidy jumped from Kenny's arms and Kenny felt his heart jerk.  
They were caught.

"Shane!" Cassidy said, her voice in a panic. Her older cousin was standing with his arms crossed looking down at them in the pool, still wearing his pajamas.  
"Cassidy, you better be glad that I answered Dad's phone. Because if he'd have seen the two of you like this, then he'd have killed the both of you." Shane said thinking to himself 'If I don't kill that cheerleader freak myself first' "Answered Uncle Vince's phone? What do you mean?" Cassidy was in shock, Someone had seen them! Her career was as good as over.  
"Yeah, Dad has this on servelience if anyone using one of their VIP room keys goes anywhere the hotel service calls him Cass. You don't know how lucky you are. But even at that, you're in a lot of trouble." Shane said.

Kenny helped Cassidy out of the pool and Shane handed them both towels. Cassidy thought she was going to cry.  
"Shane, this is my fault I asked Cassidy to come. She shouldn't get in trouble. I should." Kenny finally spoke up.  
Cassidy stared at him, her mouth open. 'Chivalry isn't dead.' She thought to herself. "No, Kenny. I didn't have to come up here. Its my fault too. You shouldn't take all the blame for this." She said smiling at him.

"Personally I don't care whose fault it is. But" Shane sighed. "Since nothing happened, I guess. I guess you guys are off the hook. But I'll be watching you too from now on. Next time you guys decide to go sneaking off in the night, call me. It won't look nearly as bad if I'm here and someone catches you two like this." Shane chuckled.

Cassidy hugged Shane.  
"You're not going to tell Vince?" She asked hopefully.  
"No. Not this time, and I'm serious next time, call me." He said hugging his cousin back.

"Now its almost 5 both of you get back to your rooms before anyone notices you're gone." He said as they got in the elevator.  
Kenny pulled Cassidy towards him behind Shane's back, he was pushing the buttons to take the three of them to their own floors.  
"Hey Cass, I know this isn't the best time to ask, but um. You wanna be my girlfriend?"

**AN: What will Cassidy's answer be? Will Shane really keep this secret???  
R&R and find out soon! **


End file.
